


Stress

by Shatterpath



Series: Avengers: based on The Ultimate Fanfic Challenge [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Minor Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 07:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2101491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bonding moment for Steve and Natasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've had this 'The Ultimate FanFic Challenge' floating around my computer for years. A table of 100 one or two word prompts, some of which are interrelated. (eg: spring, summer, fall, winter) Since I'm a recent Marvel Movieverse convert, and an even more recent Steve/Natasha convert, I flicked the dust off this table, borrowed the roomie's 10-sided dice and got to work! There will be little rhyme or reason to these ficlets, though some will be interrelated and posted as such. Enjoy!
> 
> Prompt is title- #97: Writer Choice: Stress
> 
> This one is my personal favorite and I hope to perhaps work the piece into a larger fic in the future. Because I love the imagery!

Shaking with repressed rage, Steve breathed in the stink of the city on the wind that still carried wisps of the world he left behind. He was never going to get used to how… invasive this new age was. 

"Need some company, dogface?"

Something teasing in her voice made him smile and some of the tension to bleed out of his posture. He jumped a little bit when the pressure of Natasha's body didn't come from behind him as he thought it would, but above. As graceful and startling as the arachnid whose name she adopted, her slender, strong frame crept over his shoulders and she practically oozed around his neck and into the arms he obligingly raised. It was an odd hug, but it suited her nature, the constant unexpectedness of her. Steve breathed in the scent of her where his skull lay in the cradle of her arms and torso, their mingled body heat thick in his lungs.

"I hadn't even noticed that canopy up there," he murmured and felt Natasha's grin as much as the faint huff of amusement against his scalp.

"That's the idea. Glad to know I can still sneak up on you."

Jerking his head back suddenly, Steve nearly smacked their heads together as he grinned widely into Natasha's shadowed features. "Where did you get dogface from? I don't think I've been called that since boot camp."

"Wikipedia," she shrugged and they shared a warm laugh, there in the darkness.


End file.
